Fallout the lost
by trolldragonborn
Summary: This is the story of John and his journey to pertect his group and girlfriend from the dangers of the wasteland. But will his old life ketchup and will his raider old friend Jack kill them all. Find out in Fallout the Lost. M for later parts.


Fallout: Story of the Lost

Chapter 1

The Wastlands. Full of death and hate. But frow that hate comes a glimps of frendship, family, and love. But with having thease fealings you must pertect them from breatrail, hatered, and broken hearts. But in the Wastland you can lose them so easily. This is the story of a group of servivers who try to stay together in the wastland with out tering it self apart.

7 Years ago...

2270 near DC at the town of Megatun

It was a windy day at megatun. The parts of the scraped made houses clanked and the sounds of them were like music to some of the citazens who dident have radios. The people of megatun were minding there own business. Some going to the Brass lantern to have a hot boul of squirrel stu. Others to Coilen Moriartys pub to drink their memorys away or to use Novas ''Specil talint''. Everyone was doing their own thing. That day there was only 2 people on guard duty Lucas Simms and another man on the wall with a sniper rifle watching for raiders. But this man was new and he dident now how bad the raider attacks in that area where. So bord out of his mind he disside to have drink of some fine wine he bout a Moriartys from that ghoul Gob. Wine, bear he dident care he drink piss water if it got him drunk. He sat down on a box he had up there and put his sniper right next to his leaning on the wall. But at the same time 3 men where ready. Ready to clime the wall to megatun. They moved fast with guns and meele weapens in hand. They climed the wall trying to not make any noise untill they got to the top. Hanging on to the railing they peard up to see the guard strugaling to open the bottle. One of the men signaled to one of the others to kill the guard. The other man pulled out a switch blade and started climing on the wall slowly. He then walked up to the guard behind him and quickly cut his throat. The wine bottle smashed on the floor and the wine started to mix with the dirt and blood that came out of the guard. Soon all the blood in the guards body was gone and he was dead on the ground. The three men then made a brack for the ladder that leads in to Megatun. When they got on ground leval they saw Lucas Simms looking down apon his town. Then the same man who cut the guards throat walked quietly behind Lucas and grabes him and points a 44 pistol at his head.

''What the...'' Lucas said trying to see who is behind him.

''Ok pal lets walk quietly to where you have your supplys or ill blow your brains out.'' camanded the man. (Who i picter looks and sounds like Michael Rooker.)

''Ok what ever you say'' Lucas agreed and started leading the men to the supplys.

When they got to where the atomic bomb was all the people at the Brass Lantern looked and immediately pulled out there guns and knifes. The other 2 men pulled out their guns. All that camossin the made every one elst in the town come out.

''Back off or hes dead'' Yelled the man.

The 3 men and Lucas slowly walked up the mettal ramp wile people watched their every move untill they finally got to the supply house.

''Open it'' Camanded the man.

Lucas slowly pulled out his key and opened the door. When it was open the 2 men ran in leaving the other man and Lucas. The 2 men saw tuns of food, stimpacks, armor, weapens. Befor they whent to get them they saw the heavy armored combat robot Deputy Steel and his asortment of weapenrea.

''Say your prayers you communis son of a bitch'' Steel yelled befor he fired his flame thrower.

1 of the men was abail to jump out of the way but the other was burned to a crissp.

''Oh shit lets get out of hear.'' Yelled at the other man will runing

They began to run to the exit will all the people in town started shooting at them. They both felt will they ran bullits flying right next to there heads. They cept runing untill they got to the gate. Befor they could open it the man got shot in the leg and landed on the ground.

''Ahhhhhhhh...god dame it'' he yelled in pain.

Then he looked up at the other man and reached out his hand.

''Brother please help me'' he pleaded.

But the other man looked at the crouded of angerd people coming to kill them. Then he looked back at his friend.

''Im sorry Jack'' he said sadly as he clossed the gate and left his friend.

''You son of a...'' he said befor being interupted by the other man waking up.

''Ahhhh'' he yelled as he woke up from a dream.

Presint day 2277

He woke up inside a tent that apears to be in the wastland desert. Then he sees his girlfriend Gwen wake up and look at him.

''Whats wrong John'' Gwen asks him.

''Nothing babe...just a bad dream'' John awnsers her.

''Ok well im going back to bed we have a long day tomaroe'' Gwen says as she gose back to bed.

John then lade back down next to her and closed his eyes and hoped not to see Jack agein.

To be continue...

I hoped you liked that story and if you want to see what hapens suscribe.


End file.
